dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pearl (country)
Pearl (Pearler: Πepλά) is a multinational federal country located in Southeastern Europe, sharing borders with Bulgaria, Greece, Kurdistan, Syria and the Soviet Union. It is officially known as Holy Pearler Federal Monarchorepublic. The official languages are Pearler, Japanese and English. (The Pearlers have their own version of English language). History Prehistory Archaic human presence in Pearl by at least 800,000 years ago. Ancient Edison/Ancient Pearl - 9th Century BC to 13 years AD The Pearler version of edison comes from a word from Latin language, edisonius/edisonus, which it's origin is ethizonyskos, an Ancient Pearler (which is based on Doric and Epic Greek languages) word meaning 'our land'. (ethi zonyskos). It is alternatively called "erdyzionyz", "erthysunuzk", "etizanke", "ethornzonk", "ethanzonka", "endohzynk" or "ethinzenke". There were at least seventeen Edisoni tribes, twelve of them have their own city-states or village-states, most of them later survived into Medieval Pearl. Most known tribes were Ethiz, Zonys (from the Ancient Pearler word zonyks, zonagaz or sonkes, meaning neighbor), Attakos (from atakes or athikos, meaning mountains), Xevix (meaning home) and Axat (from axatvos, meaning beach). The Makos-Everik War is earliest documented war of the ancient Edisoni period. It was fought between the city-states and a few tribes. Both cities seem to have suffered a decline as result of the long war, though Makos was the nominal victor. By the 9th century BC several cities had emerged as dominant in Edisoni affairs: Ethiz, Makos, Xevix, Axat, Zonys and Attakos The first Greek colonies in Ancient Edison were founded in the eighth century BC. The only Persian city in Edison, founded by King Darius the Great (r. 522–486 BC) is Eli. And the only Celtic city is Ke, founded in 753 BC. According to Aytak, the Edisonis also had to contribute a small contingent to Xerxes' invasion of Greece in 480 BC. Following the death of Eliotizk I in 398 BC, Aztakyv assumed authority over the southern part of Edisonusko, ruling from the city of Kvikuz. During the reign of Eliotizk I, the Edisonusko empire, which had been in a state of constant civil war since 354 BC, began to unravel. = Under Roman and Byzantine Rules - 13 AD to 753 AD Medieval Pearl/Medieval Edison - 753 to 1459 Ottoman Rule - 1459 to 1869 Japanese Colonization - 1869 to 1945 NOTE FROM THE OWNER: I am NOT trying to justify the actions of the Imperial Japan. I am no Japanophile, just interested in Alternative History. After Japanese-Ottoman Wars, Imperial Japan won, and taking western part of Constantinople (where is Edison Pearl's capital was), and renamed it to New Edo, during the rule, many soldiers come there. Meanwhile, Pearler poets and revolutionists tried to revive Pearler language and culture for home and personal uses. They have an agreement with the Imperial Japanese government to use home language and culture in conjunction with the Japanese culture and language, and Shintoism under one condition, to ban anything from Ottoman and Arabic origins, otherwise they would take away the agreement in case of breaching. The Edisoni people had tired of being oppressed by the Ottomans and tried to fought back, so one-third of them agreed almost without a second thought. Several of those who did not agree have fled to Western Europe. There, however were two opposition groups that used violent tactics against the Japanese and some Edisoni people (resulting in brutal and inhumane defense against them), one was Kazoxiel, which some Edisoni people still wanted an independent nation instead of the Japanese colonzation of Edison, the other one was Al-Allah, the Edisoni group who wanted Edison to be returned to the Ottoman Empire. Since then, the European colony of Imperial Japan was under constant threat and pressure from these two groups and the Ottomans themselves, many uprisings and conflicts, resulting in hundreds of deaths. For example there was an another series of the Japanese-Ottoman wars, made of four wars, one is during 1872-1875, second one is from 1892-1902, the third one is from 1905-1909 and the final one is from 1912-1914. During World War Two, many German and Hungarian diplomats traded weapons with the colony, some even arrived in the said colony to work for the government's diplomacy. Some poets learned German and have written their dictionary of the German language. Thus, the German language was introduced to Seiko-Edison only for people, who worked very hard. In later years of World War II, the German and Hungarian languages became more widespread. For Sino-Japanese wars, the two groups merged into one, the Xotorox people, some Korean and Chinese people joined the group to resist the rule. During the years of 1942-1944 Turkey tried to remain neutral, but was invaded and occupied by the Japanese forces, and backed up by the Axis. The Allies tried to restore Turkey constantly untill the last day of the war. (Eventually, the Allies have occupied the colony not very long after Imperial Japan surrendered due to atomic bombs dropped in Hiroshima and Nagasaki, roughly a month after). Modern Pearlers did criticize the negative, violent actions not only of Imperial Japan and Ottoman Empire, but also some of the Allies, such as the early Soviet Union (for the dictatorship) and the United States (for the racism against blacks, though later black people granted the same rights as other races). Modern Pearlers have also stated that this period was very complicated. British and Soviet Influences - 1945 to 1947 The Asian side of Edison was occupied by the Soviet Union, while the European side was occupied by During this period, many uprisings happened, resulting in declaring of independence of several countries, none of which lasted after early 1950s, such as Xevixurox, Eerik and Dathaskos. Early Modern Pearl - 1947 to 1992 Edison/Seiko declared independence in May 13 1947 as Holy Pearler Federal Monarchorepublic. There are people who wanted Pearl as a monarchy like that of Japan, however there are people who oppose it, they wanted Pearl to be a republic like most of European countries. Some of whom pioneered the concept of mixture of the monarchy and republic using multinationality and confederalism and federalism as a base. The Pearlers have started all over again, tried to restore their relationships with several countries, such as France, United Kingdom, Japan, Egypt, Italy, Finland, Spain and Switzerland. The Pigeon War went from 1956 to 1957, The difficulties facing farmers were increased by the arrival of as many as 300,000 crows and 500,000 pigeons causing damages to trees, flowers and crops.The pideons and crows consumed and spoiled the plants, as well as leaving large gaps in fences where rabbits and rats could enter and cause further problems. Furthermore, this caused the hyenas to enter and attack farmers themselves, their cows and horses, causing the police and pitbulls to counterattack to both hyenas and each other, resulting in swarming mosquitoes. In addition to this, several deaths of snakebites have been reported, followed by a virus outbreak, making the crime rate raising higher. Military involvement was due to begin in May 1956. The 'war' was conducted under the command of Azkayak Hiroyuki, who wanted all of crows, mosquitos and pigeons to be eradicated. As a result of this 'war', over thousands of crows and pigeons were killed, only two soldiers died. The bounty system that had been instigated in 1957 was continued, and this proved to be effective: 67,689 bounties were claimed over a month period in 1958. In 1956, the Pearlers claimed a small territory in Antarctica, named Pearler Antarctic Province. It is administered by the Pearler Division of Antarctican Lands. In 1959, Pearlers colonized the southeastern part of Atlantis (later declared independence as Maxon in 1997 after Sino-Pearler Wars), an island in North pole near Norway (later declared independence as Bjørilsk Đåþänna/Daþensk in 1985) and an island near Africa (independent as Dkolx in 1989). Pearl joined the NATO and the European Union in December 3 1982. Misandry Wars - 1992 to 1997 The first misandry war have begun in September 3 1992 by radical feminism-based terrorist group SCUM APZ cresting airstrikes against the Syrian embassy building and a Kadishen Films headquarter in Kadishen. A burning church was occured by the same group later that day by as an arson. SCUM claimed their territory in Bogorats and bombed many buildings there. Since the Pearlers already were dealing with this group and it's history of arsons, airstrikes, terrorist attacks, troop losses, they are forced by NATO do take part in another devastating millitary conflict, the Yugoslav wars. The sub-countries barely agreed with each other, sub-governments such as Odrinska, Kadishen and Tahoma do not want to interfere with the Yugoslav wars, while others already send troops and help aids to Croatia and Slovenia, some are siding with Yugoslavia, such as Datheskos. Pearler sub-governments threaten NATO for them to leave the military organization if they continue to force them to fight in a foreign conflicts against their own will. The war ended in evening of November 12 1997, declaring the defeat of the terrorist group SCUM. Modern Pearl - 1997 - Present Technology Pearl have four local operating systems, the Delta Operating System, MK-OS, ASTK and KENTIX. In analog television, Pearl uses the NTSC-J-based system named PVACS interchangeably with the PAL, OSKM and SECAM systems. PVACS is based on NTSC-J, designed to be compatible with PAL and PAL-based systems along with NTSC and NTSC-based systems (most notably the NTSC-J). Additionally PVACS also provided compatibility with SECAM and SECAM-based systems. This means PVACS can use 625-line version of Phillips PM544 or Test Card F while using the 525-line version of the same test pattern or SMPTE color bars at the same format. Pearler scientists invented many things including the desktop, server and gaming computers, the earliest widescreen television sets, the digital audio and video cassettes, smartphones, autotune, touchscreens and the early versions of the internet. Pearlers invented the earliest forms of digital and 3D film animation. Telecommunication providers are Xeliot, Rothofone and Okom. Culture The Pearler culture initially originated from Ancient Greek culture with some influence of Persian and Egyptian cultures during the its ancient history. Over the times, it has undergone several heavy revisions with serious influences of and many things borrowed from the Japanese culture and European Medieval Era, and small influence of Middle Eastern cultures and others such as Indian cultures, North American culture, the British culture and a few parts of Slavic cultures. Education The school days start from Monday to Friday, from September 15 to June 25. Average Pearler school time starts from 7:25 AM to 7:30 PM. There are 7 levels of education in Pearl: * Preschool * Kindergarten * Primary School * Middle School * High School (Secondary) * College (Tertiary) * University (optional) Emergency phones The general emergency phones are 112 (like in most European Union ccountris) and 777 (which is national). For ambulances the numbers are 141 (in the east) and 010 (in the west). For fire, it's 441. For rescue team, it's 555. For prefix, it's #61*. For gas leak, it's 1987 (like in Serbia). For helplines, they are different for each type: 919191 for suicide helpline, 45 for animal abuse helpline, 01 for general abuse helpline. For police, the number is 119. For air ambulance, it's 666. For GSM phones, it's 911 (like in North American countries such as the United States). For forest rangers, it's 445. For medical air relief, it's 999. For child protection, it's 000. For tourists, it's 1999. If none worked, try 1661. People/Trends * People ** The life expectancy is 105.2 in Pearl for both men and women. ** Pearl has five official languages: Pearler, German, Skols, English and Japanese. ** The drinking age is 18 in Pearl. ** The marriage age is 21 in Pearl. ** A person is considered an adult in Pearl if he/she has reached 21 years. ** The average age is 70.5 for men and 72.7 for women in Pearl. ** The age of consent is 14 (12 if the other person is under 21 years old, but it can still be punished if sexual access to these has been obtained by exploiting their lack of sexual self-determination or being happened without consent) ** The legal age of buying cigarettes is 21. ** When referring to something belonging to Pearl, it is called "Pearler" Cuisine The Pearler cuisine includes lots of seafoods, meat, vegetables and fruits. Although some things were inspired mostly either Greek or Japanese cuisines.Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:Europe Category:Fictional countries in Europe Category:Countries in Europe Category:Pearl